Welcome to My Life
by River the Night Witch
Summary: Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you. This is very very angsty. This includes a song 'Welcome to My Life' which is really the whole idea. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Welcome to My Life**

* * *

Crap. Absolute crap. Why did everyone, _everything_ hate him so much?

Jack was sitting on the windowsill of his room, hugging his knees, with closed eyes and frozen streaks of tears over his face. His iPhone was lying on the floor. He had an angry red mark on his cheek which didn't exactly hurt now, but it was still terrible because of the way it appeared.

It started with a simple Guardian dinner meeting that happens every month or so. It's been five years since Jack became a Guardian and he was getting quite close with the Guardians. He let them to him. Into his heart. He let Bunny too. He's been very warm and protective over him, like an older brother to him. That's why he was the most painful.

...

_"Jack? Jack, why are you so quiet?"Tooth looked at him worriedly and he looked up at her. He was sitting across to North and Bunny was on his left while Tooth to his right and Sandy who was between North and Bunny. Jack was nibbling with a bit of chicken, with one hand under his chin._

_"Huh?"he replied almost unnoticeably._

_"Is everything okay Jack?"Tooth asked. The others looked at him in evident worry too. Except for Bunny._

_It's been half a month before Easter and Bunnymund was very fidgety, snappy and aggressive. Like really aggressive. So, as to not lash out, he was keeping his mouth shut and shoving carrots into his mouth. Nobody really gave it any meaning but throughout the dinner he was steadily growing more and more tense, his ears pressing to his skull._

_"Yeah... 'Kay."Jack waved a hand. __"Nothing to worry about. I'm okay."_

_Well that was a lie. These days he was feeling quite bad. The Global Warming was no joke for him. Every meter of ice melting was something melting inside Jack, and it was painful. But he didn't want to upset the others, not like they can do anything anyway. He and only he could deal with this problem. He was a Guardian now, he had to take his responsibility seriously and like a man. Not like a boy._

_"Are you sure?"North watched him carefully. Sandy made a jumble of golden signs over his head, clearly worried too. Jack nodded, watching his fork blankly. He couldn't explain his mood. _

_Perhaps it was because the day before the meeting he was __spreading fun and snow and then a group of teens passed right through him._

_ Maybe it was the previous meeting, when he discovered that the other Guardians were actually alive when they were chosen. He wasn't. When the Guardians exchanged stories from the past. They were so caught up in it they didn't notice Jack quietly slide away from that dinner and into the night._

_Possibly because he was having nightmares for the past three months about frozen lakes, crooked staffs breaking, brown eyed girls falling through ice into the freezing water and the horrible, terrible, terrifying knowledge of water filling his lungs instead of air. And all this with the feeling of being useless, a failure and left forever alone.._

_Jack's life could definitely be considered better as he became a Guardian but there were still lots and lots of serious things to work on. But that was okay. It would get okay eventually. Right?_

_And that's when Bunny exploded._

_This time it was like nothing Jack heard before. Bunny fired words like bullets, that he, Jack, was cared of, that he was always worried for, that he was a spoiled brat and with each word worse and worse._

_Why? Why did he snap at him like that?_

_Perhaps it was because Bunny was overly stressed, forced to attend the meeting when he had millions of eggs to paint and he was bloody tired._

_With each word Jack grew stiller and stiller._

_But when Bunny said that perhaps he, Jack, was spoiled even before he actually became a spirit, and he didn't even know why Manny chose him, Jack snapped._

_He looked Bunny straight in the eye, chin up proudly, and two streams that froze over coming down his face._

_"**Liar**."he seethed. _

_Suddenly Bunny took a step over and what happened next, Jack could not comprehend for a few seconds. A blazing red spot appeared on his face._

_Bunny had just slapped him._

_Jack's eyes were widened, mouth opened, as he looked at Bunny who still had his paw raised. Jack's eyes were haunted and scared. _

_God. He wasn't needed. No one needed him. He was useless. A failure. God, why did the Man of the Moon ever take him out of the stupid lake?_

_Jack threw his staff on the floor and screamed, putting all his anger and sadness into the scream._

...

_Jack disappeared. Literally before the Guardians' and Bunny's eyes. And only a clattering staff that was thrown down in the doorframe of the room and heart-wrenching sobs indicated where the winter spirit has gone. Bunny stared at his paw._

_Toothiana walked up to Bunny, seemingly as calm as death, and slapped him roughly so that it really hurt. North was looking in the Jack dissapeared and Sandy shook his head with such sadness and disapproval that everything in Bunny's stomach dropped, frozen._

_The Guardians of Wonder, Dreams and Memories nodded to each other and went out of the room and followed Jack. Bunny watched them, lowering his paw as the realization of what he just done fell on him.** What had he done?**_

...

The iPhone turned itself on. Jack would've laughed at the irony of the song it chose by shuffle if he could.

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_**

**_Do you ever feel out of place?_**

**_Like somehow you just don't belong_**

**_And no one understands you._**

North buried his head in his arms as he leaned to the wall next to a closed door from behind which soft sobs were heard. Sandy was sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Tooth had drops of salt water falling from her chin every second, as she silently took away a hand from the door she was about to open but recoiled.

**_Do you ever wanna run away?_**

**_Do you lock yourself in your room?_**

**_With the radio on turned up so loud_**

**_That no one hears you screaming_**

No one ever heard him screaming. Nobody ever cared. No one saw him. He was just empty air.

Perhaps he is just empty air.

**_No you don't know what it's like_**

**_When nothing feels alright_**

**_You don't know what it's like_**

**_To be like me_**

North lifted his heavy gaze and met Tooth's eyes. He shook his head, closing his eyes. Tooth's look reverted back to the door.

**_To be hurt, to feel lost_**

**_To be left out in the dark_**

**_To be kicked when you're down_**

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

Hurt, lost, left in the darkness, kicked when he was down, pushed around. The guy who wrote this must've known all about his, Jack's, life.

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

**_And no one's there to save you_**

**_No you don't know what it's like_**

**_Welcome to my life._**

"North. Sandy."Tooth whispered. North looked up at her, not saying anything. Sandy's face was devoid of any emotion.

"We have done a terrible thing."she said shakily. North nodded. Sandy closed his eyes, and looked away, his arms folded.

**_Do you wanna be somebody else?_**

**_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_**

**_Are you desperate to find something more_**

**_Before your life is over?_**

Bunny, who was standing just 'round the corner wiped away his eyes as he glared at the stick in his paws, Jack's staff. He was so selfish. Egotistic. Stupid. Bloody f*cking horrible. Ten times worse than thousands of Pitch Blacks.

**_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_**

**_Are you sick of everyone around?_**

**_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_**

**_While deep inside you're bleeding_**

Oh, how much fake smiles has he seen, how much stupid lies he was fed with. Stuck in a world, sick of everything and no one to ask for help when he was bleeding.

"_Not true..._"the soft rustle of the Wind, who was circling, embracing him. He just sobbed louder. He felt like a wolf, a loner, licking his wounds alone and only the Wind to soothe him.

**_No you don't know what it's like_**

**_When nothing feels alright_**

**_You don't know what it's like_**

**_To be like me_**

He didn't. He most certainly did not know what Jack Frost went through for those three hundred years. He, Bunny, was passed through _once_, and he could barely stifle the pain and Jack was invisible and went through so much times. He knew nothing about Jack.

**_To be hurt, to feel lost_**

**_To be left out in the dark_**

**_To be kicked when you're down_**

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

**_And no one's there to save you_**

**_No you don't know what it's like_**

**_Welcome to my life._**

Tooth reached for the door knob but froze. Sandy's head snapped to it as did North's.

**_No one ever lied straight to your face_**

**_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_**

**_You might think I'm happy_**

**_But I'm not gonna be okay_**

No, he wasn't. Jack stopped being delusional a long time ago. Delusions were buried the same night he became nothing but a story.

He always put on a sarcastic face, laughed, pranked, joked but never showed all the pain. He was lied to. He was stabbed in the back. They might think he was happy, but he wasn't.

**_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_**

**_You never had to work it was always there_**

**_You don't know what it's like_**

**_What it's like_**

A tear slid down North's stoic face. Sandy grasped Tooth's hand for some comfort.

**_To be hurt, to feel lost_**

**_To be left out in the dark_**

**_To be kicked when you're down_**

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

**_And no one's there to save you_**

**_Well, you don't know what it's like_**

**_What it's like_**

No one knew what it was like.

**_To be hurt_**

The water filling his lungs.

**_ To feel lost_**

The people walking straight through him.

**_To be left out in the dark_**

The Moon which didn't tell him he had a life.

**_To be kicked when you're down_**

Bunny calling him a betrayer.

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

The staff breaking in the hands of Pitch Black.

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

Down in an ice pit, his staff broken.

**_And no one's there to save you_**

The brown haired and eyed girl, his sister, on safe ice, and he was plunging down and down and down...

**_No you don't know what it's like_**

No, nobody went through all that.

**_Welcome to my life_**

**_Welcome to my life_**

**_Welcome to my life_**

Welcome to my life.

Toothiana couldn't take it anymore. She bolted the door open and burst into the room, as did Sandy and North. They didn't see how Bunny followed them inside, clutching the crooked staff in his paws.

All their gazes met were a broken window, an iPhone lying on the floor and one single white feather floating through the air and settling on the windowsill.

* * *

**A/N:** Now look at this angstiness! I enjoyed writing this _immensely_. As you know I absolutely LOVE angst. I was listening to 'Welcome to My Life' and writing this. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Please review this! I need to know whether this was any good.

Okay, I'm off now, I barely have the time to post this because mom's cross.

Oh, and here's the disclaimer - you recognize it, I don't own it.

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody


End file.
